Parappa the Rapper Trollfic Gaster x Groober x Ballad
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Gaster finds a person named Ballad and takes it home with him to have "fun" with it and his boyfriend Groober...


NOTE: I'm not used to writing fanfics, so if it's not that great then... sorry... (NOT).

Also... I wrote this when I was super sleepy so there MAY be SOME mispelling, but I checked twice just to make sure I corrected everything.

PS: this is NOT meant to be taken seriously... or is it? It's up to you to figure that out.

It was night time in Parappa Town, a majority of the city was already asleep. There was a manhole and what came out of it was a bunny.

"GASUTAH" the bunny said his own fucking name because he always does for some reason.

Gaster, the bunny, (not the Gaster from Underfail), was walking around the city in the night, trying to find something valuable or useful to steal. So he walked further in the town and ran by Parappa's house, all the lights but the front light of the house were off, standing there in the light was a pretty tall and badass looking bike.

"Gasu gasu... that bike looks pretty badass... I think I'm gonna steal it." Gaster said to himself while imagining him flexing and posing on that badass bike. He got on it and drove away.

"ALL RIGHT!" he screamed as he paddled away.

"I can't wait to impress Groober when I get home! The last few times we had sex he wouldn't even look at me. I bet this badass and probably super expensive bike will change his mind. We'll finally get it on properly!" Gaster screamed out loud for whatever fucking reason...

Then... That poor bunny bastard saw something in the darkness but he couldn't tell what it was so he ran it over, causing him to fall off the badass bike and scraping his knee.

"GASUTAH! What the fuck did I just fucking hit?!" he screamed and turned around and found the source.

It was a... "person". (yes there are SOME humans in the Parappa universe).

"what the fucking hell?" He bent over and dragged the "person" into the street city sidewalk light thing to get a better look (I fucking forgot what it was called).

This person had REALLY short black hair, big ass thicc eyebrows, and red irises. Contacts maybe? I don't fucking know. But whoever this "person" was, it was knocked out cold.

"hm... fuck the bike... it's broken. I might as well take this fucking thing home... maybe we can cook it and eat it...?" that bunny bastard thought and picked up the person with his bare fucking giant yaoi hands.

He made it home to his manhole home, opened the top and literally threw that piece of shit person down, causing it to fall flat, face first, on the ground, which startled the shit out of Groober, the thicc ass cat who was also Gaster's thicc gay lover.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Groober screamed.

Then Gaster came down, stepping on the person.

"I brought home dinner..." Gaster said.

"uh... that's a fucking human, person, thing... actually... I don't know what the holy fuck it is... but whatever it is, it's NOT dinner..." Groober replied with an angry ass face.

"what the fuck ever... I'm cooking it... and you're gonna eat it and fucking like it." Gaster flipped that fat ass cat off.

Gaster started boiling water he got from the toilet but he accidentally spilled the 1000 degree temp water on the ground, bit a little bit of it spilled on the person's foot, causing the person to wake up and literally scream like a fucking banshee.

"HOLY FUCK! THAT THING IS STILL ALIVE?! I THOUGHT I KILLED IT!" Gaster screamed.

Groober's thicc ass ran in the kitchen.

"SWEET JESUS!" Groober added.

"UGH MY FUCKING ANKLE! Wait... where am I...?" the person looked around.

Gaster and Groober stared at each other... but then... Gaster hatched an evil plan that was going to scar and literally fuck up that person's life for all eternity.

"that doesn't matter. You're here forever. You aren't gonna escape." Gaster laughed.

"Maybe Groober will finally look at me this time when we bang!" Gaster thought.

"Groober..." Gaster said.

"what?" Groober replied.

"I'm going to fuck the living shit out of the both of you and you're gonna like it..." Groober answered.

"ok. But I better get an orgasm this time and get stiff." That thicc ass cat replied.

"Anyway... what the hell is your name, bastard?" Gaster asked.

"uhh... uuhhh... uh... Ballad...?" the person who has just revealed it's name answered.

"alrighty then. Ballad. We're all gonna fuck each other silly." Gaster said as he ripped off his clothes, only wearing a thong, showing that he was ripped as fuck and his buldge was HUGE. Like... SUPER huge. Like... it was like 14 inches and super thicc as hell like a giant piece of hamburger meat.

Then Groober ripped his clothes off too showing that he wasn't ripped, but he was thicc as fuck. His ass was so fucking huge and fine, it literally looked like two large purple ham slices. He too was wearing a thong, showing that his buldge was like... 16 fucking inches and was fatter than Gaster's big ol' bunny cock. His pubes were literally overlapping his fucking thong.

They both ripped Ballad's clothes off until Ballad was entirely naked.

Both of the guy's got boners now, Gaster was 20 inches and Groober was now 22 inches. Their boners were so fucking huge that it literally ripped their thongs off showing their big ol' hard veiny cocks. They wrapped super duct tape all over Ballad's mouth and the back of Ballad's head.

"This is going to hurt... A LOT" Gaster laughed and Groober laughing with him.

Gaster stuck his massive big ol' bunny cock in Ballad's tight ass and Groober stepped up and decided to shove his big thicc cock in Ballad's ass. Two cocks in one. Ballad was screaming like a fucking dying gopher through the tape. Then the two thrusted in and out. Groober was making loud purring and Gaster was screaming his own name.

"GASTAH" Gaster the tourettes bunny screamed.

"GRUBAH" Groober screamed.

They shoved their hairy cocks so deep inside Ballad that Ballad's digestive track was literally split in half. Now Ballad sounded like a dying fucking chipmunk and started to cry.

Both Gaster and Groober screamed and they jizzed like crazy in Ballad's now stretched asshole. Like... SUPER jizzed. Like there was jizz all over Ballad's ass and Gaster and Groober's bodies. They tried pulling their cocks out but due to being super fucking abnormally huge, they got stuck. Gaster grabbed Ballad's left ass cheek and Groober the right. They pulled their dicks out so hard that Ballad's screams turned into squels. They both jizzed again except now the jizz covered the entire room. Groober decided to punch Ballad in the stomach which caused Ballad to fall on the floor, ass up. Groober got his thicc fist and rammed it up Ballad's ass. In and out, it got to the point where Ballad's ass started to bleed. Ballad was screaming to the point where the screams sounded like high pitched air horns. Ballad could literally feel the disgestive track in the stomach being torn into pieces. Now Ballad's ass was REALLY streched out and bleeding. Gaster threw Groober out the way and shoved both his fists up Ballad's ass. Punching Ballad's asshole like it was a punching bag. After that, Gaster walked over to Ballad's mouth and ripped the tape off Ballad's mouth, Ballad was about to scream but Gaster stuck his big ol' massive bunny cock in Ballad's mouth, caughing more tears to run down Ballad's face meat. Then Groober grabbed a hold of Ballad's ass and fucked it. Gaster massively jizzed in Ballad's mouth, causing jizz to spew out Ballad's nose and threw up the 12 gallon's worth of jizz out. Then Groober stuck his dick in Ballad's mouth and Gaster put his dick in Ballad's ass. Ballad could feel Ballad's own mouth being torn. Then Groober jizzed in Ballad's mouth and Ballad threw it up. Then Gaster jizzed in Ballad's asshole making the jizz flow out like a fucking water fountain. Then both Gaster and Groober started to eat and chew Ballad's pubes. Then after threwing up hairballs of pubes, both Groober and Gaster stook their cocks so deep in Ballad's mouth that Ballad almost died. They both jizzed and made Ballaf swallow it. It was like eating 18 pounds worth of melted vanilla ice cream. Then Ballad accidentally pissed on Gaster's cock and shat on Groober's cock then threw up the jizz. Ballad literally couldn't take it and then grabbed a big ass sharp ass knife and then Ballad stabbed Ballad's own throat and drowned in the blood and died while endlessly pissing and shitting. Both Gaster and Groober both stared and shrugged. They proceeded to rape Ballad's corpse until it was literally split in half. Now it was useless and they both literally threw Ballad's body in the trash.

"Now what?" Groober asked.

Gaster quickly grabbed Groober's fat ass and fisted it like no tommorow and then Groober ate the inside of Gaster's ass. Then Groober took a massive shit on Gaster and Gaster took a long piss on Groober. They both jizzed and ate each other's cum.

THE END.


End file.
